


Ultimate Choice

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Choice

Narcissa's father and uncle were proud men. They believed in the purity and honour of Wizarding blood and the Black family. She'd never looked forward to sorting; it was either follow the flock into Slytherin or be kicked out the house like Sirius was going to be, eventually. (He was still only nine.)

Wherever she ended up, Andromeda was a Prefect, and wouldn't be allowed to talk any non-Slytherins. And Sirius didn't like her anyway. But when the hat said, "Slytherin or Hufflepuff," she almost set it on fire.

No, she could do this.

"Hufflepuff," she whispered.

It shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
